come_into_the_darkfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan Everhart
Spoiler's Ahead ! ! About Dylan Everhart is a human boy turned into a Sanctai in the Pilot and a main character on Into the Dark. He gained the ability to see visions and get prophecies of the future when he turned into a Sanctai, and these powers were unlocked, but they came from his mother originally. He is the son of Joseph Everhart and Darcy Everhart. Hes the older brother of Melissa Everhart and older half-brother of Mason Everhart. His mother died when he was younger and his father remarried. He is the step-son of Carrie Everhart. Dylan Everhart has struggled ever since his mother died. He also has trouble liking his step-mother as he feels shes just the replacement but his mother can never be replaced. Dylan's life drastically changes when his best friend, Ace, drags him out to a club one night and he gets shot and turned into a Sancati, a half witch, half vampire creature (unknowingly for the first few days). He gets dragged into the supernatural world in this process and gains a very complicated life. Him, his old friends, and his new friends are now caught up in the supernatural aspect of his small town of Devils Grove. There are vampires, witches, and more, and they're forced to face powerful enemies that want to hurt him and his friends. Dylan attends Devils Grove High School. He is described as a star student. He gets straight A's and is known as one of the smartest kids around, by the people who do know of him. Hes not very popular or sporty, that is when hes human. He loves to play lacrosse and he always dreamed of being a starter, which he does make after turning into a Sanctai and getting enhanced strength, speed, and reflexes. He is smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring, friendly, and becomes well known because of his friendship with Charlie and his new look. He's protective of his friends and family, and will do anything to protect them, despite his soft exterior. Dylan has been best friends with Ace Martinez since Preschool, when they met and instantly clicked. Skylar Merritt became friends with the boys sometime around grade 4. Dylan also becomes very good friends with his sire, Charlotte Walker as soon as he meets her. He's close with his sister Melissa Everhart. He also becomes friends with Samuel Walker because of Sam's sister Charlie. He also has some smaller friendships with other people around town. Dylan has spent his whole life in Devils Grove living a normal life, with some nightmares and dreams he didn't think twice about. He loved his mother, who also had visions but was more open about them, causing Dylan to believe it was normal for him to be seeing these things. Dylan is a member of the Everhart family. Throughout the Series Spoiler's Ahead ! ! Season one In season one, Dylan was first seen going to a club with his best friend, Ace, where he has a fun time before getting shot by Seth Richardson, a hitman hired to take out some people at the club. Hes resurrected by Charlotte Walker, the beautiful owner, and turned into a Sanctai. He started to get PTSD like symptoms after having a miraculous recovery, despite the gun wound and a broken arm. Dylan punches a mirror after running out of class and seeing visions. Ace starts to think he had schizophrenia. Dylan finally figures out the truth by Charlie at a dinner party with his friends. She then takes him back to Club Zero to train with her other sired Sanctai. After training for a little bit, he's officially turned into a Sanctai by drinking blood on the last gibbous moon of the month. Season two In season two, Season three In season three, Early Life Dylan was born on March 15, to Joseph Everhart and Darcy Everhart in Devils Grove, Oregon. He's lived in the Everhart house on the outskirts of the woods his whole life. When he was one, his sister Melissa was born. In Preschool, Dylan met Ace Martinez and they instantly became best friends and stayed that way from then on. When he was around 7, his mother died. In grade 4, Skylar Merritt became a friend of his. When he was around 12, his father remarried to a woman named Carrie. His father then told him they were moving to live with Carrie in the city after they married. Dylan was very upset at the news and had to say goodbye to his friends. But it was decided against when Carrie came to live with them in town, but it was found it was decided with a little help from an outside source, who made Carrie come to town to keep Dylan there. When he was 15, his half-brother Mason was born. When he turned 16, he started to make small predictions and have feelings about things that are going to happen. Ace starts to believe he's psychic after he predicts things correct, but its later found out he's a seer. Personality Human/Seer As a human, Dylan spent his whole childhood trying to live up to his dad's high expectations. Every time his dad was hard on him, his mom would always be the one to soften the blow. He had dreams and nightmares that usually became true, and his mother always made him special about this. When his mom died, he became a little more moody and wasn't the same happy jolly kid he used to be. After a while, he got over it by joining baseball and taking out his angry and frustrations. He starting doing better in school and being happy again. Ace always talks about Dylan in a high manor and how much of a great person he was, and always will be. Sanctai/Seer As a Sanctai, Dylan changed in the slightest, but big, ways. He stayed sweet, kind, and caring, but with a twist of anger. Being a Sanctai enhanced his emotions as well, causing him to be more angry and distraught when he's sad. While it is expected him to have anger issues with the transition as most of them do at the start, he keeps calm and collected most of time, aside from when he loses his temper. Physical Appearance Dylan is a very handsome young man with a pale complexion, bright blue eyes and dark brown hair which he usually wears hanging messy on his forehead but sometimes pushes it up and back. He has a thin figure and is 5'9. His looks aren't appreciated before the series as he's known as just a nerd, with glasses and no fashion sense, but that quickly changes when he turns into a Sanctai and loses the glasses and gets fashion advice from Charlie. Dylans style is always either khakis, different jeans, or sweatpants with a t shirt with a brand name on it, a t shirt with a nerdy design, or a big sweater in different colors. His style changes as he becomes a Sanctai and he starts wearing more fashionable outfits, advises by Charlie.. He kind of stops wearing the kid, nerdy t shirts and moves on to normal teenage boy shirts as the series goes on, including lots of plaid and jeans. Powers and Abilities Dylan has all of the abilities of a vampire, including super strength, super speed, super reflexes, sharp retractable teeth and sharp retractable claws. He gains these abilities in the Pilot when he's turned into a Sanctai. Dylan also has the ability to see visions of the future, called premonitions. He got this ability from his mother. This is shown in the first episode, Pilot, but thought to have started developing since his 16th birthday slightly. The powers get stronger throughout the series. It starts out with him just getting a bad or good feeling about things happening. Eventually they recognize his ability and he learns to see actual visions. He can also get small prophecies of the future. Weakness' Dylan has all the weakness' of a vampire. He gets burned by the sunlight and needs a daylight jewel. Vervain and Rosemary and other vampire repellent herbs, besides garlic and holy-water, all burn them. He can also be compelled by original vampires. Relationships Joseph Everhart "It was brave... You saved lives Dylan... You're a hero." - Joe to Dylan in 'Aestro Plant' after Dylan saved the kids from drowning. The relationship of Dylan and Joseph is not the typical father-son relationship. Dylan has always been distanced from his father since he was young. At first, Joe seemed to be generally concerned for his son when he was shot, and he was hell bent on finding whoever shot Dylan. But the first sign that their relationship is not normal was that he was not there when Dylan woke up at the hospital, and he was at his job, working as he always is. Their relationship was shown as a bit strained again when Joe didn't show up to Dylan's lacrosse game, visibly hurting him. When Dylan went into the lake water to save the drowning kids, Joe was glad to see his son alive and safe, but he couldn't help but being a little bit angry his son was out all night. Dylan was just glad to have his fathers validation, as Joe called him a hero. At the memorial for the bus crash kids, it seemed to be as if this morning never happened and Joe was distant and they didn't seem very close. But when Dylan was in the car accident, Joseph very much seemed upset that he was in the hospital again. Joseph doesn't seem to be home much, so Dylan spends a lot of time alone and with his friends instead of his family. Despite not spending much time together, Joseph, cares for Dylan and tries keeps everything in control with Dylan's life and tries to keep him safe. He doesn't seem to like Dylan going out late or getting into possibly dangerous situations because he's always just looking out for him, little does he know that Dylan is a Sanctai. Dylan cares about his Father and it has been suggested that his father is the most important person to him. Their relationship has improved throughout the series. Charlotte Walker " The relationship of Dylan and Charlotte began when she saved him from his gun shot wound, resurrecting him and turning him into a Sanctai. She's his sire and he's meant to serve her and love her as family, so they become instantly close after she turns him. They began spending a great deal of time together. They seem to be just close friends but Dylan actually has had a crush on her since they first met. But it was in episode 5, Masquerade, that he admits his feelings to Ace, about Charlotte, after trying to deny it multiple times. He gets jealous when she is shown to have a thing for Lucas. He also gets jealous when Charlie's ex love, Nathaniel Watson comes back to town. He gets bad feelings about Nate, but everything thinks it's just because he likes Charlie. He continued having a crush on her despite the fact that Charlotte gets into a relationship with the most popular guy in town, Lucas. After Lucas and Charlotte broke up and he left town, Dylan thought he may have a chance but quickly came along the new guy who began a mutual liking with Charlotte. Everything became complicated when Cole was also dragged into the supernatural world and Dylan had to take another step back from Charlotte with everything she's going through. Despite Dylan being in love with her, Charlie does not know and they just remain good friends. Ace Martinez "My best friend's one of those things now... So I don't care what you guys are suppose to be... Dylan's the best person i've ever met... He couldn't be evil even if he tried." - Ace to Dylan in 'The Becoming' Ace has been Dylans best friend since they were around 4 years old. They've been inseparable since they met and were the best of friends. They have been through spats like every friend but the fights never lasted long. They never had any other friends growing up, until grade 4 and Sky came along, but it didn't change much. They played on little-league baseball, until they grew out of it and started playing lacrosse together. Ace sometimes feels like its his fault Dylan got shot because he convinced him to go to the club. When Dylan became a Sanctai, Ace had a hard time trusting that Dylan was the same and could be good with vampire like instincts. He eventually warms up to the supernatural and realizes Dylan is the same guy with a twist and he gets over the distrust. Other Relationships Dylan and Skylar (Friends) Dylan and Carrie (Step-mother and step-son) Dylan and Darcy (Mother and son) Dylan and Mason (Half-brothers) Dylan and Samuel (Friends) Dylan and Piper (Former crushed on/ Enemies) Dylan and Annabelle (Cousins) Dylan and Daniel (Allies/ Frenemies) Dylan and Alexander (Enemies) Dylan and Freya (Enemies) Dylan, Charlotte, and Lucas (Love Triangle) Dylan, Charlotte, and Colton (Love Triangle) Name "Your name actually means son of the wave." - Charlie to Dylan in "Gibbous Moon" about his name. Welsh Meaning: The name Dylan is a Welsh baby name. In Welsh the meaning of the name Dylan is:Son of the wave, born near the sea, influence. Famous bearers: Welsh poet Dylan Thomas, American folk singer Bob Dylan. American Meaning: The name Dylan is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Dylan is: Son of the wave, born near the sea, influence. Famous bearers: Welsh poet Dylan Thomas, American folk singer Bob Dylan. Trivia Dylan's birthday is March 15th and his astrological sign is Pisces. Dylan's favorite colors are maroon, blue, and yellow. Dylan had never kissed a girl until Piper surprise kisses him. Dylan knows his sister Melissa has a thing for his best friend Ace, but doesn't say anything and frankly, he doesn't like it. Charlie told Dylan his name means 'son of the wave' after he tells her how he feels safe in the water. Dylan was the first known character on the show to get poisoned by the aestro plant. - He only gets cured at the second last stage where he becomes someone else. Dylan was the first Sanctai to kill a vampire (Ash) on the show. Dylan was the second character to meet Freya on the show. - The first was Norman, but it was in secret. Dylan has interacted with all of the main characters. Dylan is the first person to be turned into a Sanctai on the show by Charlotte. Dylan does not like the taste of blood unless it's a full moon and he doesn't control the thirst. - Ace thinks it's weird and says Dylan's the first blood drinking creature he's ever heard of that doesn't like the taste of blood. Dylan is the first main character to be killed onscreen. - Danika Brown was killed before him, but she isn't main. - Freya Brentwood was killed in a flashback, but again, she isn't a main. - He also came back to life minutes later. Dylan gains hate for Alexander Belmont before he even meets him. Dylan is the character who's been injured badly the most in a span of just a few episodes, being shot, turned, getting a broken arm, punching a mirror, sprained hand, getting cut by a plant, getting hit by a car, and more. - He gains a healing ability and heals a little while after each thing, except the aestro plant cut him. Charlotte has stated Dylan has his mothers beautiful eyes. - His father also has blue eyes, it Charlie says this because him and his mother are seers, meaning he has her power of sight, so it's hinted she meant it in that way. Dylan was the first vampire to invite a vampire into his house in the series, inviting Daniel in for the dinner party with persuasion from Charlie. - He was also the second, inviting Ash accidentally. Dylan gains romantic feelings for Charlie from their first meeting and he keeps these feelings throughout the series, hidden. Dylan has some nicknames: - His friends call him "Dyl" - Daniel has called him "Prophecy kid", "Walking Encyclopedia", "Whizkid", and "Einstein" - Ace has called him "D", "Brain", "IQ", and "Dyly boy". - Freya has called him "Love", and "Sweetheart". - Coach calls him "Everhart". - Teachers sometimes call him "Mr. Everhart". - Others have called him "Brainiac", "Nerd", "Dyly", "Mr. Observer", "Bug boy", "Genius", "Scaredy cat", "Geek boy", and "Seer". Dylan does not own a car, instead he gets around in the passenger seat of his best friend Ace's car. - When Ace is not around, he uses his bike. Dylan wears a chain necklace that is dipped in vervain to prevent compulsion from an original, despite it hurting him at first. Behind the Scenes Appearances - Pilot - Gibbous Moon - The Becoming - Aestro Plant - The Fledglings - Vampire City - Sweet 16 - The Masquerade - Ravens - The Originals - Halloween Part I - Halloween Part II - Haunted - Hollows Queen - Motel De La Rue - Christmas Time Quotes "Why are the only girls that like me, always evil?" "I know how you feel... I get mad at my mom sometimes... (chuckles) Can you believe that? I actually get mad at my mom for dying." "I can't help it. I'm 160 pounds of pure sarcasm." "160?" "I gained a few pounds since the transition."